


Come Again, Sweet Love [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Venus im Peltz | Venus in Furs - Leopold von Sacher-Masoch
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Come Again, Sweet Love by orphan_account.Summary: "Instead of remaining, Severin has left Wanda after the letter, and, ashamed and angry, joined the army to find a new life; while she enjoyed her life with her Greek as long as she could. They do not expect to ever meet again, but fate decides otherwise."





	Come Again, Sweet Love [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Again, Sweet Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479444) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1aGpm35sddbre5m4KBuYTQzR29YOf5Xpa/view?usp=sharing)

[ Internet Archive ](https://archive.org/details/comeagainsweetlove)

Thank you to the anonymous author for writing this, the only fanfic of Venus in Furs available on AO3. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> If you, like many people, have not read Venus in Furs, I highly recommend it. The ending is... disappointing, to say the least, but the story itself is a dramatic and intriguing examination of a dominant/submissive relationship at a time when such an idea was nigh unmentionable. The word "masochism" comes from the surname of the book's author, Leopold von Sacher-Masoch. The book is available for free at the Project Gutenberg website.
> 
> Spoilers below:
> 
> All you really need to know to understand this fic is that Wanda used to be Severin's reluctant dom, it was a turbulent and poorly negotiated relationship that ended with her betraying him and marrying a brutal Greek man who would dominate her, and said Greek man died two years later. She would wear furs when she dominated Severin as a symbol of her status as his superior.


End file.
